


Midnight Rendezvous

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean answers Benny's call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Midnight Rendezvous  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean answers Benny's call.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word midnight on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

It was midnight by the time Dean had parked the impala and walked to the room where he was supposed to meet Benny. He should have been there sooner. A worried sigh escaped him as he knocked on the door. He just hoped he wasn’t too late. Benny had sounded almost desperate on the phone.

Benny opened the door, an almost shocked look on his face. “You’re here.”

“You said you needed me.”

“I do.” A tempting smile spread across Benny’s face as his fingers tangled in the front of Dean’s shirt and he pulled him into the motel room.


End file.
